Katsuo
by Ambered Eyes
Summary: Inuyasha has a knew enemy to keep out of reach of Kagome. Unlike Koga, Katsuo wants Kagome to be his mate her to become the most powerful demon! InuKag SanMir
1. 1

This is my first attempt on writing fanfics. I really would like to have everyone to review my story and tell me what you think about it. If I have any kind of grammar errors please tell what chapter and I will fix it for you guys. Well enjoy my fic and have fun!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha has to protect Kagome from another person besides Naraku and his reincarnations. This demon isn't interested in the Shikon Jewel, but wants to mate with the miko who is now the keeper of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
This is an Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango  
  
A Hanyou's Jealously  
  
The Feudal Era was as normal as can be. The group has return from an incident that took heavy damage on a slow, developing couple.  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Sango were all inside a hut talking to lady Kaeda. The old miko was surprised to wake up this morning to find the three backs from their travels to collect a jewel fragment.  
  
" My I ask what happened dear Miroku?"  
  
" Of course lady Kaeda." Miroku sat down and slowly began to tell their purpose being back so early.  
  
The group was all excited to go find the next jewel fragment to their collection. From the rumors Sango have heard, there has been a demon attacking a nearby village near the mountain ranges. *Do that Mountain that Koga lives on have a name? * Only Inuyasha was complaining of not heading for that shard. Kagome knew why, it was near Koga's territory and didn't want to go anywhere near Koga's home.  
  
Kagome insisted that if they were to hurry, they could get the jewel shard and head back to the village without Koga knowing.  
  
As they got closer to Mountain range, Inuyasha was alert to for anything and even for that wolf boy.  
  
Suddenly Kagome scented a shard nearby, everyone got into focused and headed to where Kagome pointed to. Sango noticed the sky was becoming more dark, purplish color. Just like the miasma!  
  
Kirara growled and transformed, she felt uneasy and smelt Naraku's scent. So did Inuyasha. As Inuyasha run with Kagome on his back and the others catching a ride on Kirara, ran as fast they can until they came upon a clearing.  
  
Inuyasha growled, he say Kagura and this time she was attacking Koga. Guessing that Koga was taking revengence for his friends/ soldiers.  
  
The battle seems almost over as Koga was on the ground with three fatal cuts on his shins and right arm. Kagura didn't seem injured and walked close to the fallen wolf.  
  
" Let's end this! Wind- AHH!" Kagura let out a horrible scream, she had an arrow priced through her left arm.  
  
Kagru looked at the only person who could do this to her.. Kagome.  
  
She stood with her bow still in the air with another arrow ready to fly.  
  
" This time I won't miss. Leave him alone Kagura, unless you want to fight with me and the others!"  
  
Knowing that she was in bad shape, Kagura let the scene on her feather heading somewhere away from them.  
  
Kagome sighed and went to her bag to get her first aid kit. " Hey! Where the hell are you going Kagome!" a furious hanyou asked as she walked slowly to Koga's injured body.  
  
She turned and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
'What is she smiling about. unless'  
  
"KA-GO"  
  
"SIT! Sango, Miroku! Hold him down for me!" she ran as fast as she could to help her friend.  
  
"me." Inuyasha was now kissing the ground with Sango and Miroku on top of him, like in a dog pile, and held him down while Kagome bandaged Koga up.  
  
" Koga, you should take it easy for a couple of days. Kagura took all your shards and without them you won't be able to heal or run as fast as you could before, ok?" with a blush on his face, Koga looked at her with love and pain from his wounds, in his eyes.  
  
" Thank you Kagome.." and lad his head on her lap, fallen soundly to sleep.  
  
Kagome smiled but turned her head to call for Kirara, asked her nicely if she could fly Koga back to his pack.  
  
With a nod, she once again transformed and kneeled down while Kagome dragged Koga's unconscious body on her back. With a growl and a pet on the head, Kirara flew away to her destination.  
  
" Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha growled. He was beyond pissed, from the look on his face. He saw and heard everything that took place between Kagome and that damn wolf boy.  
  
' Wait till I get my hands on him! I will thank Kagura later for taking his shards out! That is it, she is going to regret this day!'  
  
He mind kept on replaying when Kagome smiled while Koga's head was on her lap!  
  
Already pissed at Kagome, Inuyasha was tired of the others holding him down. Trying to hold most of his rage in, he jump up and he saw his friends fly off in different directions, landing on their behinds. Inuyasha landed on all fours, glaring at Miroku and the others for holding him down while Kagome had her free time with Koga.  
  
'You think she set this up, that wench!'  
  
" Inuyasha she just wanted to help Koga. They are friends! Wouldn't you want your friend to help you in your needs?" Sango said while rubbing the dirt off her long skirt.  
  
" Feh!" Inuyasha didn't want to answer that question, he wanted some answers.  
  
" Since when friends lay in each other laps." mumbling under his breath. Knowing Shippou had heard every word, gave him a deadly look as in ' Say one word and I will kill you' look.  
  
The young fox demon ran frightened for his life behind Kagome's bag from his glare.  
  
Kagome walked upon the scene to her friends all glaring at Inuyasha, who sat in the tree and was growling at her.  
  
'I wonder if he say..'  
  
" Inuyasha stop growling at me, Koga was hurt and needed some medical attention towards his injuries." Her eyes might tell the truth but Inuyasha's pride wouldn't buy it.  
  
"Feh, lets head back. Kagura took what we were SUPPOSE to have taken long ago!" Inuyasha said to the group and landed some ways ahead of them, wanting to go back to Kaeda's home.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to argue right now, really he just didn't want to get sat again for speaking out.  
  
Kagome ran up to Inuyasha side trying to look into his amber eyes.  
  
" Inuyasha" she spoke softly " We have to wait for."  
  
" Feh, Kirara will be fine, I can smell her from here. She'll catch up. We are leaving now." Though it was only for Kagome's ears, he spoke in a furious voice, not wanting to talk to her for a while.  
  
He knew why Kirara left and didn't think it was worth Sango's pet to send Koga back home. To him, he thought that was disrespect to him.  
  
' Disrespect to me, that's right! Kagome is my friend and shouldn't be friends with that wolf because. because.. I said so'  
  
Inuyasha kept walking along as the others followed closely behind.  
  
" It's going to be a rough week.." noted the monk.  
  
"Yes indeed." the demon exterminator agreed.  
  
" So that's why you are back?" asked Kaeda. She thought of the matter rather funny.  
  
" Yes, but we are hoping that Kagome would step up and cool Inuyasha down a bit." Stated Miroku.  
  
Sango sighed and petted Kirara in her lap, trying to keep her mind away from Kagome and Inuyasha's troubles.  
  
"Inuyasha acts like me, and he tells me I'm the stupid one." little Shippou said while started coloring a picture of a dog and cat fighting over a wolf again.  
  
Inuyasha found himself under the Goshinbok tree and laid down under a nice shade.  
  
' Why do I feel this way everytime? I know its not love.because I still own Kikyo that. But why do I feel like this? When she is around Koga, or that week boy Hobo, Hodo.. whatever and sometimes Miroku? Am I really falling for her. God's I'm so confused.'  
  
Inuyasha was deep in thought and continued on his thoughts.  
  
' Is she falling for that wolf? I know she told me that she doesn't love Koga. but everytime she sees him. her eyes fall from happy to almost sadness when she Koga injured. Grr, she better not be fallen for him!'  
  
He growled louder when he played the scene when Koga was I her lap.. and she was smiling! Not trying to push him out the way!  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha heard a twig snap, and turned to see Kagome standing in one of the sunrays.  
  
Though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, she is very pretty, when she doesn't sit him.  
  
" Hey. can I join you?" she asked in a lovely tone. She slowly walked to his right side and sat down beside him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word besides 'Feh' and turn his head the other way, not wanting to fall in her deep brown eyes.  
  
" Great day, isn't it? The sun is out, and everything looks clam and peaceful.." she said still having her voice in that tone, trying to get Inuyasha's attention.  
  
Leaning her back to the tree, waiting to see if he would speak out or not.  
  
She sighed, and looked to her side to see his ears twitching, listening her every move.  
  
" Inuyasha. are you still mad at me?" turning her view to the sky above.  
  
" Feh" not liking the answer he had given her.  
  
" Look I know your upset about what he did. when I finished bandaging him. I know I didn't react but I guess. it was normal." wrong answer.  
  
"Normal, since when did one of you, cough friends lay their head on your lap?" Inuyasha said barking away from her face, still looking the other direction. You could her his growl.. if you were as close as Kagome was to him.  
  
" When you asked to lay in my lap when he got poisoned from the Spider Heads." she said and slowly, laid her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He tensed up a bit, but relaxed when he felt her arm come around his shoulder in a confront way.  
  
" Inuyasha, remember what I said a while ago. That I will always be here for you." she asked. " I'm keeping my word to you, I don't love Koga and I don't in tend to be his women or mate. So please. don't get upset about that ok?"  
  
The hanyou turned his head and looked down at his shard detector, in the eyes.  
  
He nods his head and gave Kagome one of his rarest smiles.  
  
Kagome smiled back, knowing it will be a long time before she could see another one like that from her protector.  
  
' Kagome. I remember. I'm just afraid, that I'll lose you one day. I can't image what I will do if it every happens.' Inuyasha leaned his head on hers and relaxed in her sugar vanilla scent.  
  
' Now, I just don't want to lose you.'  
  
End the Chapter 1  
  
What do you guys think? Need more work? Or too much of details? Please tell me!  
  
Review. Chapter 2: Girls and Boys don't get along. A humor chapter for all!! 


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Girls and Boys juts don't get along.  
  
Sango and Kagome decided to take a nice bath before their next journey.  
  
" I see that you and Inuyasha both have talked about the matter. Is he ok now?" Sango undressed and took the first step into the hot springs while speaking to her friend.  
  
Kagome followed slowly behind. " Yeah, he forgave me and is back to his old self." As said slowly walking into the pool of natural hot water.  
  
' I can't believe he let me lean on his shoulder like that. usually he brush me off and gets embarrassed. I knew he wasn't comfortable at first.. but he relaxed. maybe he does care for me . a bit.' Kagome let out a small sigh, enough for Sango to worry.  
  
" What is it Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at her with a warm smile. "oh nothing, just wondering if I passed my Algebra test."  
  
"oh, ok" 'Algebra?' Sango just let that one slide because Kagome's time is too confusing for her.  
  
"OUCH Miroku, why you drag me out here?" knowing that voice by heart.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango quickly got out, covered themselves in a towel and did what they knew best.  
  
"Sit- boy!"  
  
With that simple word, Inuyasha was once again flopped to the ground, creating another crater.  
  
"You!" smack  
  
"Perverted" another smack. that's two.  
  
"MONK!" with the third slap. Made the poor Miroku fall to the ground. Sango yelled in disbelief with poor Miroku on the ground with three, bright hand prints on his face.  
  
She was surprised that he still was awake and spoke out loud.  
  
"Ah, it was worth the pain, can't you agree Inuyasha?" slowly Inuyasha recovered from a deadly 'sit'.  
  
" Feh." he blushed just as red as that hand prints on the monk's face. Both girls, who quickly put on their clothes and heard what the men said.  
  
"Perverts!"  
  
Back to where Shippou and Kirara waited for the others to come back. They suddenly heard a big 'slap' sound, almost like a sonic boom.  
  
" Ouch, they got what they asked for! Right Kirara?" Shippou while laughing.  
  
"Mew!" Kirara answered and was purr- laughing, knowing that her master was one who caused such a sound.  
  
In the morning, the young women and Shippou all rode Kirara to the nearest village to campout. Both Kagome and Sango were still upset from what both Miroku commented last night and they have been ignored both of their request since.  
  
First, after their brutal attack they return to the camp. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't pulling out her cooking 'pot' nor was Sango was making sure the fire kept going for Kagome. Thanks to Miroku and Inuyasha, no ramen tonight!  
  
Second, well Inuyasha was going to confront to Kagome about it.  
  
"Hey Kirara, slow down a bit! Miroku isn't exactly light ya know!" The half demon yelled out for everyone to hear. He was mad because when he insisted for Kagome to jump on his back. Instead of feeling her nice, slim light body up against his back. He nearly fell on his knees when he felt someone pushed roughly on him and was much heavier.  
  
" Well I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't want to ride on your back today!" she yelled back while holding on Sango's waist for support. To Inuyasha's ears.. that was the worst bounce of words that she has spoken to him. ever!  
  
He growled but then asked nicely trying to get her to reconsider.  
  
" Kagome, can you please switch with Miroku? I'm sure the he would like to ride with Sango, like he always does."  
  
Kagome turned once again and smiled." Aww thanks Inuyasha but Sango and I want to talk and Shippou misses my company. So I'm good!"  
  
Inuyasha speeded up and ran beside Kirara, catching everyone undivided attention.  
  
" Yeah, on like how to make us feel more sorry for what this monk said!" Inuyasha growled. " You two have been ignoring us Kagome!" Inuyasha complained while trying to keep up with Kirara's speed.  
  
"I have to agree with Inuyasha, ever since that incident last night. Both you and Lady Sango." Sango glared dangerously at the monk, warning him early today. " have not been yourselves."  
  
" That INCIDENT last night is not to be remembered either." Sango said under her breath, making the young miko to giggle.  
  
' What is she laughing about now?' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
" Hey wench, what are you laughing at?" he questioned.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha with a glare. "InuYasha." you could tell by the tone of her voice. It was coming.  
  
Miroku panicked knowing she was going to say it. " NO, please Lady Kagome don't say."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku fell to the ground, making Inuyasha feel like he got sit twice in one blow.  
  
" I was laughing about what if I said 'sit'. " Another round of pain cries came from Inuyasha, was heard again.  
  
" What you two would look like falling together!" Kirara stopped and was laughing and purring at the same time with excitement, while the others laughed their hearts out.  
  
Inuyasha growled and slowly pushed Miroku's unconscious body from his, in order to get up.  
  
" Kagome, I hate when you say that!" said a furious half demon. Kagome answered backed with another smart comment.  
  
" I hate when you call me names too!"  
  
It was near sunset, and Inuyasha figured that they could make camp tonight and get to their destination in the morning.  
  
" Inuyasha, is there a lake or a river nearby? I need to get some water for your ramen!" He quickly used his nose and sniffed for any water nearby from a tree.  
  
" Yeah, about half a mile from here!" he yelled down to Kagome. She picked up her cooking pot from her big yellow bag and started heading towards the direction Inuyasha pointed to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you come with me please?" walking towards him.  
  
" Feh." He got up and walked behind her.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sango and Miroku went to fetch some sticks to start the fire while Shippou and Kirara waited for them to return with more wood.  
  
" Sango?"  
  
" What is it Miroku?"  
  
Sango picked up some dry wood and Miroku would wait to collect the sticks in his arms. Miroku hang his head down, trying to cover his eyes from her.  
  
" I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I'm sorry if I have made you become upset and disappointed of me." With his head still looking at the wood in his arms. Sango could hear it in his voice. He was sorry!  
  
" Miroku." Sango turned around with another pile of sticks in her hands. She slowly walked to him. The monk stood his ground ' What is she going to say?' His question was answered when he felt a warm feminine hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly squeeze.  
  
" You never apologize. but I forgive you." Sango said with a smile on her face. Miroku looked up to see her beautiful face smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back. "Shall we return?" Mikoru nod his head and walked beside Sango to the camp.  
  
' Maybe. I should apologize more often!' Miroku smiled turn into a grin, shifting the sticks to his left arm and wrapped his right arm around Sango's firm waist.  
  
" Miroku. no funny business." she warned him. Miroku smiled and wasn't going to test her warning signs. " Yes my lady."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were both on their way back to camp also, Inuyasha carried the pot that was half way filled with water, so Kagome wouldn't complain about it.  
  
Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome, who walked beside him, and wondered. ' Is she still mad at me? I didn't mean to look at her. damn I should apologize. right now' with that in thought Inuyasha stopped walking and his bangs covered his eyes. Kagome immediately say him stop and turn to look at him with a confused expression.  
  
" Hey what's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
" Kagome. can we talk?" Inuyasha said quietly for only her ears to hear. Kagome walked towards him closer so she could see his eyes, she was becoming worried. " Always Inuyasha."  
  
" Umm. it wasn't me. I mean my idea." Inuyasha trying to find the words to tell Kagome the truth.  
  
" What wasn't your idea? What are you talking about?" She stepped closer, almost a foot apart from each other. Inuyasha could smell her worries.  
  
" I. nevermind" ' I can't say it.' Inuyasha said.  
  
' Why did I think he was apologizing to me. he would never.' she signed being disappointed and continues to walk to the camp, with a little more speed.  
  
" Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha started to fuss. He dropped the pot down gentle, before he leaped in the air to land in front of Kagome's path. " Let me finish. ok?" he knew that she was upset and looked at him with a hurry up look on her face. " Finish what Inuyasha?" she asked smartly.  
  
She looked away from his graise at her and looked at the wooden forest to her right side. " Kagome look at me."  
  
She ignored his request and crossed her arms on her chest. Still looking at the forest she answered his request with no emotions. "Nope!"  
  
Inuyasha wanted to hurry up and get it off his chest so without thinking first, he grabbed her chin and gently, force her to look at him in the eyes. " Look, I had it with you and your cocky attitude for the past day! I told you last night and this morning that I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked. he really wanted to have 'his' smile from her again.  
  
His voice softened, trying to convince her that he was truly sorry.  
  
Kagome stared into his amber eyes again, and couldn't help but get lost into his gold oceans in his eyes.  
  
" I know your sorry. but you only say that so I could help you get the shard fragments. Sometimes I think you look at me and compare me to." Kagome was pulled in a gentle hug with Inuyasha arms around her slim waist and while his head on her shoulder whispering to her ear.  
  
" Kagome. I don't look at you to compare you to her. I am truly sorry. I just want my friend back." Kagome leaned her head more into his hard chest and just wanted to be held like this forever.  
  
" I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't of thought that." She said whispering into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him into her.  
  
" No Kagome. you had ever right. just please don't be mad at me." He asked and he felt her nod on his chest and he sign and hugged her more firmly to him.  
  
' Why does this feel so right. Am I really falling for Kagome?' Inuyasha pulled back slowly and gave Kagome a smile when she smiled at him.  
  
" Come on let's go before Shippou worries himself out." With that Inuyasha ran to get the pot he dropped a few feet away and with Kagome holding his hand the way back. He felt that this is want he wanted.  
  
' Kagome.'  
  
Hey guys Chapter 2 Humor and some fluff. Do you think too much or just right? Anyway Chapter three is going to be introducing Katsuo, a dog demon.  
  
I wanted to raise the bar of feelings on Inuyasha and try to make him you know more like ' no one is taking my girl away' and his mind is to protect Kagome.  
  
If you noticed I don't have a lot of Shippou parts. Well its because I think he will become more important later in the story anyway please REVIEW!  
  
Thanks Chapter 3: Katsuo, the dog demon! 


End file.
